zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MaloMart
I don't hate you, but I think you were pretty stupid. But no, no hate.--MaloMart (talk) 16:41, September 20, 2009 (UTC) And how am I stupid? Most people say that because I am not a Joe fanboy--'Shade Link ' 17:23, September 20, 2009 (UTC) You continued fighting in some arguments you were clearly losing, you offended some important users, and you created your own Wiki and banned people from it out of spite. If you had just backed off from that whole Blade Brother incident, and maybe the Kalle Demos incident, then you wouldn't have been banned.--MaloMart (talk) 18:21, September 20, 2009 (UTC) How much times must I say i did NOT CREATE STAL WIKI!!!!!!!! Also, on the ulti man's apology argument, I clearly gave several offers to end the argument, but people continued it. And I do admit i probably offended some important users, but if you haven't noticed, I have a lot of bad days, which causes me to lash out at some people without thinking. Also, I rarely get enough sleep. And to let you know, honestly, I was banned because Joe got blocked on stal wiki. He banned both me and Mekkai(Mekkai blocked Joe for 3 days, so Joe banned him, and I banned Joe because he flamed us on stal wiki, because Mekkai forgot to take Joe's right to talk on SW)--'Shade Link ' 18:39, September 20, 2009 (UTC) I guess I didn't get the whole story on Stal Wiki, but still, you got in some arguments that could have been ended easily, like the Blade Brother argument. When you saw that no one else agreed with you, you should have just dropped the subject.--MaloMart (talk) 18:41, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Oh, and I get flamed a lot(usually by Joe. And, even though you might not believe me, most arguments with Joe were ban traps, used as revenge ever since I proved Joe wrong, and THAT, I know from experience, and from a very intelligent user.)--'Shade Link ' 18:42, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Actually, some people agreed with me on the blade brothers thing--'Shade Link ' 18:42, September 20, 2009 (UTC) What did you prove Joe wrong about? And even if some people agreed with you, the overwhelming majority disagreed.--MaloMart (talk) 18:43, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Can you turn the email user option on? I would like to tell you more in private.--'Shade Link ' 18:52, September 20, 2009 (UTC) you there?--'Shade Link ' 18:55, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Yes, I'm here, and I would have been earlier if you hadn't just edit-blocked me. Look, I don't hate you and I don't plan to, but there's nothing I can do. And I really don't want to give away my email to anyone on the internet, no offense.--MaloMart (talk) 18:57, September 20, 2009 (UTC) No, not giving your email. In your preferences, there is a checkbox where you can decide whether people can talk to you in private or not.--'Shade Link ' 18:58, September 20, 2009 (UTC) I still don't really want to do that. It's just a privacy thing.--MaloMart (talk) 18:59, September 20, 2009 (UTC) k. Anyways, several users, including me, see him as a philosophical Egoist. Do you have a youtube account? I can contact you there in private.--'Shade Link ' 19:01, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Yes, I'm drumlip. Watch my videos while you're there. The thing is, I don't want to have any animosity for anyone on Wikia. Not you, not Joe, not anyone. You can message me on youtube, but I have to stop this conversation for now. I've got work to do.--MaloMart (talk) 19:04, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Well, I just read your message somewhere. Not to bring this up or anything, but i didn't try to convince you that Joe was a malevolent dictator. I just told you that Joe banned me for blocking him(for you-know-what), then went on. I didn't really think you would believe me. Turns out, i was right, and you indeed have some hate for me. I don't try to cause all this. Anyways, good day.--'Shade' 19:40, October 21, 2009 (UTC)